


The Last of us: a sexual story

by Boltox



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Coming of Age, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boltox/pseuds/Boltox
Summary: An alternate version of the original The last of us. That is not restricted to not include sex and darker acts.As amazing as the last of us are, it is clear that they could not be as realistic as a post-apocolyptic world would be, for obvious reasons. Not that my version of the last of us will be a more realistic version, this will almsot be as a reverse The last of us as they was restricted to not have sex in it. I will force it in there because I want to. But I will still make it somewhat believable. There will always be a reason for the sexual content no matter how hard I force it.





	1. First contact

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing ever and I do a poor job to spell check and grammar. Do not hesitate to call it out, so I can correct it later. I prioritize to get the story out the there, polish can be done later.
> 
> I have a plan to release one new chapter every week, I already have a bunch of chapters waiting. I my vision is to make it to the end of the game and maybe beyond.
> 
> OBS! If I missuse the tags (I add the tags I have planned will be in the story) or does anything else that breaks the rules please inform me first! Give me a week or two to answer and modify what ever it may be.

"Joel give me a hand with this!" Marline says. Joel goes forth and help to push the door in. It opens with a bang and Marline falls over. "wowowow get up now" Joel says. As he hears some noice behind him, thinking he should have watched his back he barely manages to turn around before seeing this girl holding a knife about to stab him screaming "get the fuck away from her!". Tess with fox like reflixes catches the girls arm.

"Hey hey hey" Tess say with a stern voice. "Let her go" Marline say and defuses the situation.

"You are recruting kind of youg arent you" Joel says half sarcasticly with a serious tone.

"she is not one of mine" Marline replies

The girl serge forward to Marline "Shit! What happened?

"Dont worry this is fixable, I got us help."  
The girl looks back at the two strangers.

"But I cant come with you" Marline finishes.

"Then I stay."

"Ellie, we wont get another shot at this."

So Ellie is her name, Joel thinks to himself as he also relizes that he and Tess are supposed to smuggle HER.  
"Wait... We are smuggling her?" He interupts.

"There is a crew of fireflies meeting you at the capitol building, get her there the weapons are yours. Twice of what Robert sold me."

"Where are them by the way" Tess says suspisious.

"At the south side of town, I can take you there but she is not going throught that part of town.

"Okay then I will go and look up the assets" Tess says, looking over at Joel "And you will take her to the tunnles and wait for me, you will be safe there."


	2. Moving foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter more or less is a straight copy of the game I only shortened it so to not waste time on uninteresting events but I did add minor teases of what´s to come for you to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the story so far contains no sex and is not very interesting I have to set it up properly I don´t just want to jump straight to the fun. I promise that it will change, at least the sex part ;)

Joel and Ellie leavs the building and heads of to the north tunnle...

"Wow I heard the shoots but I still didn't, relize. What happened?" Ellie states.

"the army killed them and soon us too if we dont get of the street." Joel grunts at Ellie.

"Okay you are the pro I follow your lead." Ellie says half sarcasticly. Damn what up with this guy, who shoved a broom up his ass?

They walk for a while until they need get up to a balcony.

"So how are we gonna get up there?" Ellie asks.

"Easy, I just boost you up and then climb myself." Joel replies.

"Sure, if you think that will work." Ellie says not sertian if it will.

Joel sits down with his back against the wall and waits for Ellie to march up on his lap. Ellie steps on top of his knees and then Joel boost her up. Joel climbs up behind her, Ellie stands with her back against him and Joels face end up right in front of her ass. He had no choise but to look at it, just then Ellie turned around. "Eh what are you doing?" She wonders, Joel have to come up with an exucuse quickly. "Dont just stand there and help me up!" He growls at her. She dashes to him and start to help him up.

"So what the deal with you and Marline anyway?" Joel thinks outloud.

"She is my friend I guess."

"You are friend with the leader of the fireflies, how old are you like 18?" Joel thinks back to the ass he just witnessed.

"18? Hahaha no not quiet, what make you think that?

"Well if you are friend with the leader of the fireflies I hoped you would be at least that old." Joel lied.

"We are not friends like that, she knew my mom and have taken care of me."

"Where are your mom then?"

"Where is anyones parents?"

"So you just decided to run of and join the fire flies then"

"Hey I am not suppose to tell why you are smuggling me if that is what you are getting at."

"I dont need to know why."

"Good"

"Great"

They both enter the room with a somewhat defensive mood. Ellie does not feel safe, she have no way of protecting herself. Marline never let her have a gun but maybe she could trick one from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! se that none have left coments it would be really good if you did as I know that it is far from in perfect shape.
> 
> Only so you know is that I have stocked up several more chapters that I have planed to released like once a week. To have some sort of regular schedule, let´s see for how long that lasts! :)


	3. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie does not get on Joel´s good side and want more control in her own hands. How ever Joel will not just hand her what she wants as he does not trust her either.

As they enter Joel walk straight to the sofa and lies down.

"So when will I get a gun?" Ellie does not really ask but rather demands.

"What makes you think you will get a gun?" Joel asks just to houmor Ellie.

"How else will I be able to protect myself out there?" Ellie replies.

"That is our job, so relax."

"I dont trust you."

"Marline picked us because we are the best there are."

"I dont think she had much of a choice."

"Can you even handle a gun?"

"Yes, pull the trigger and bullets come out."

"That is the basics but there is more to it than that."

"I never said I would ace the test just pass it." Ellie said with a smirk.

"Nice try kid, but no you wont get a gun." Joel says patronizing.

"Who are you to call me a kid, you just thought I was 18."

"So are you?"

"No, but I am just as capable as one, I can do anything they can." Ellie says confidently.

"Anything really? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, just tell me what to do and I will do it better than you can imagine."

Joel sits back up and looks at her with a strange look. "Then have sex with me." Joel says while staring her dead in the eyes. He desperately tries to keep his serious look as this is a cruel joke to make Ellie relizese that she is just a brat that need to be put in her place. 

Ellie freezes, what no! He cant be serious or can he? She knew very well that in this world such behaviour was not uncommon. That is the prime reason or excuse all children are being put in specal camps.

He did not break eye contact and his face still as serious as when he first asked the question. "He is serious or he have a really good pokerface." Ellie thought to herself. But regardless if he is or not, I still need a gun to proctect myself out there and saying no means I lose all chances of getting one.

By the time she have made up her mind Joel have laid back on the sofa, thinking that he had put her in her place and she would not ask any stupid questions from now on.

"Okay, I will do it" She said with a shaky voice. Joel opened his eyes with a suprised expression "What did you say" Joel replied still confused. "You heard me, I said I can have sex with you, if you give me a gun." Joel sat back up and looked Ellie up and down. Could he really do this? Would it not be wrong or maybe she was bullshiting him now? Yeah she seem like a girl that would tease the shit out of an old guy like me only to then withdraw making me look like a fool. 

"Alright kid if you say so." He stood up and walked right in front of Ellie, who started to get a little bit intimidated by his posture towering over her.

"So now what?" Ellie asked.

"You could start buy getting naked." Joel replied as he put his big hand on her shoulder.

Ellie relized that was no good. She could not get completely naked then he would see her scar. "No I mean what exactly what will I have to do? Is it not enought to just use my mouth?"

Joel made a small smile. "No, then I might as well do it with Tess."

"But do you have a condom on you? I can´t let you get me pregant" Ellie replied

"No I don´t. If you are unwilling to do it, you will have to find another way. Otherwise no gun for you." Joel said as he walked back to the sofa.

What was she gonna do? "I cant risk getting pregnant, I just can´t. There is no way of comming by a condom now either. It was not enought for him just puting it in my mouth. What other ways were there? In my ass? Could he want to do it there? Maybe? I thought I saw him checking it out earlier.

I will have to try it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	4. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie tries to figure out a way to get her hand on a gun. Joel however is unwilling to just give it to her and decides to play a cruel joke on her. Ellie however does not mess around and offer Joel a deal as a result. A deal Joel just can´t reject, even if he would like to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I took criticism from a PM. I was about to post this yesterday but decided to work over it because of that. So tell me how you like the change.

As they enter Joel walk straight to the sofa and lies down, without saying a word. Ellie walks to the closest corner and looks around the room, surveying it. She sees big hole in the wall that is covered by cupboard, she in not impressed with their lousy hidden door. Any idiot would fint that if they were looking for it. If they really are that stupid tricking a gun out of him would be a piece of cake! 

"So when will I get a gun?" Ellie does not really ask, but rather demands it.

"What makes you think you will get a gun?" Joel asks just to houmor Ellie as he gets comfy on the sofa.

"How else will I be able to protect myself out there?" Ellie replies walking so she stands a foot or to right in front of the sofa, pointing at the window with her whole arm.

"What do you think we are here for? So relax kiddo."

"I dont trust you."

"Marline picked us because we are the best there are."

"I dont think she had much of a choice."

Whit this Joel getts abit annoyed at her presistance and opens her eyes to study her attitude. She looks rather confident and somewhat irritated. How dare she if anyone should be irritated it should be me. This girl think she is someone because she knows Marline. She needs to be put down a peg or two.

"Can you even handle a gun?"

"Yes, pull the trigger and bullets come out the end."

"That is the basics, but there is more to it than that."

"I never said I would ace the test just pass it." Ellie said with a smirk. 

"Nice try kid, but no you wont get a gun." Joel says patronizing.

"Who are you to call me a kid, you just thought I was 18."

"So are you?"

"No.... But I am just as capable as one, I can do anything they can." Ellie says with resolve in her voice.

"Anything really? Are you sure about that?" Joel getts a bad idea, a cruel joke, but he is sertian it will work. He know there is alot of insecurity hidding behind that attitude. It is too obvious, she is compensating for something. 

"Yes, just tell me what to do and I will do it better than you can imagine." She stamps down at the floor with one foot and straightens up as ready to accept what ever silly challenge he will throw at her.

Joel sits back up and looks at her with a strange look. Ellie does not know how to read it or what to do with it, decides to hold steadfast and not flinch abit. As Joels face turn in to a almost sadistic grin he says "Then have sex with me." Staring her dead in the eyes.

Ellie freezes, what? No! He can´t be serious! Can he?

He did not break eye contact and his face was still as devious as when he first asked the question. He is serious or he have a really good pokerface, Ellie thought to herself. But regardless if he is serious or not, I still need a gun to proctect myself and saying no means I lose all chances of getting one.

By the time she have made up her mind Joel had laid back on the sofa. Feeling rather good about his game, as he achived just what he set out to do. He knew she would never agree to something like that. Sure, she will be terrified for the rest of the journey, but more importantly she will stay silent. So what Ellie said next really took him of guard.

"Okay fine, I will do it" She said with a even hostile voice. Joel opened his eyes with a suprised expression "What did you say?" Joel replied still confused. "You heard me, I said I will have sex with you, if you give me a gun." Joel sat back up and looked Ellie up and down. 

What was he gonna do? At the sound of her voice she was not joking. She can´t be serious about really be willing to do it. Did she know he was bluffing? She must must have, she would never agree to something like that. Which means that she must try to make me submit. Joel competing drive was kicking in, he would not lose to a brat like her, he would not submit. Primal instict kicking in despite his challenger being a puny girl in comparison to him, he just had to put her in place! 

"Allright kid if you say so." He stood up and walked right in front of Ellie, who started to get a little bit scared, but she did not show it stone facing herself just to hid just how scared she was. Looking up at him with grim eyes she asked.

"So now what?"

"You could start buy taking your clothes off." Joel replied as he put his big hand on her shoulde.

Not really thinking about the uncomfortable implications. Ellie had far greater conserns as she relized that was no good. She could not get completely naked then he would se her scar, the scar she had gotten from a infected, the reason she was special. Thinking something up quickly just to avoid what had to be avoided at all cost. He would probably kill her if he saw it! Loosing her harsh postiure as all her power went to find a good excuse not to get naked.

"No I mean what exactly will I have to do? Is it not enought to just use my hands and maybe put it in my mouth?" As she say this she pushes his hand away from her sholder and looks up at him. Now with a completely different look in her eyes. It was small sad puppy eyes pleading him to accept.

Joel made a big smile as he knew he had won. "No, then I might as well do it with Tess."

"But... But do you even have a condom on you? I can´t risk letting you get me pregant, you must understand that!" Ellie almost shouted at him.

"No I dont and If you are unwilling to do it, you will either have to find another way or no gun for you." Joel said as he walked back to the sofa laying down at it again. Feeling good, but still she had offered to suck his dick? Yeah she actually did that. She only gave up when it there was a chance to get pregnat. Would that mean she would have had sex if I had a condom on me? Joel could not help but to start to fantasize about fucking Ellie. He was somewhat disgusted by himself because he found it very arousing. To just dominate this annoying twat completely it would have been a perfekt final. Feeling it twitch in his pants he started to regret denying that blowjob from her more and more.

Ellie on the otherhand was stuck in the idea of getting a gun, she was so close. If she did not get one now she never would and the rest of the traveling would be really REALLY akward. What was she gonna do? I cant risk getting pregnant, I just cant. There is no way of comming by a condom now either and it was not enought using my mouth. What other ways where there then? What does he even like? I know nothing about him. She then remembered, I think he was checking out my butt earlier, could he want to put it in there, in my ass? Maybe, it is worth a shot!

"How about my ass?" Ellie said as Joel laid there desperatly wrestled with his hornyness, trying to think of something else anything else. Without thinking he said "What about it?" Ellie rolled her eyes, at his stupidity. "How about fucking me in the ass? Is that something you would want to?"

Joel froze for a moment, eyes still closed. He did try to think about something other than fucking her, but he did not want that something other to be having anal sex with her. He oppened his eyes looking at her with a stunned expression. He saw something different from before. Now she was a cute beautifull little flower and before she was a pain in the ass. Now he would be a pain in hers, literally.

Ellie did not really know what to do. So she proceeded to grab her hips and twist around in a big swinging motion, so that Joel would get a good look at her bum. He needed to say yes to this, otherwise it would all be for none and things would be really super-duper akward without achiving anything.

Joel finally shock his head getting out of his thoughts "Yeah sure that is something I can do." He replied still looking abit flabbergast from her suggestion. Ellie did not care, she have gotten her yes, he was now bound to give her a gun.

"Good, I will get a gun and you will get to stick your dick up my butt" she said. Joel just noded in agreemnet.


	5. The start befoe the real fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playing before the start....

Ellie took of her shoes and simultaneously pulled down her pants and panties down to the floor. Joel just stood chocked at the speed Ellie was progressing. She steped out of her pile of jeans, Joel stood gloating at the sight of her now revealed pussy.

"Hey!" she said covering up, "rembember only in my ass." Turrning around to get Joel to look at her now exposed little bum. "Yeah, sure." he said just staring down at her butt. "Just get on the sofa facing that way". Joel pointed straight across the room. Ellie possitioned herself on the coutch resting her arms and head at the sofas back, while her back was pointing out straight at Joel in doggysyle.

Joel took position right behind her and unziped his pants. Ellie turned her head trying to get a glipse of whats to come, but was unavailable see anything. Joel proceeded to grab her hips linning up his log with her cute little rosebud, resting the head at the enterance. Ellie turned her head back around looking straight forward thinking "Damn what have I brought myself into?"

Just then Joel started to apply presure, wiggling his dick around slightly, trying to get inside her. Ellie instinctively clenched her ring muscle to stop the foreign object from getting inside. Joel just increased the force to match, but just as Ellie was sertain he would break throu, he stopped and pulled back. Looking back she saw Joel looking at her rather irritated.

Should Ellie say something to try to make Joel change his approach or should she just stay silent doing what she can to help Joel get inside?

"What could they try to make it go easier? Think Ellie think!" Ellie thought desperatly trying to come up with a solution.

"Hey kid!" Joel grunted behind her sounding mighty displeased. "I thought we argreed to have anal sex, that means that my dick have to get inside your butt. Not just rubbing at the enterance."

"I know, I know" Ellie replied hastily. "It is just that your dick is so big, I am not used to have things that big in my ass... Or anything else for that matter."

"What? I thought you had done this before?" Joel said suprised.

"What? Why would I have done that?" Ellie asked rather confused. Did this old man imagine that children just ran around having butt sex all day or what?

"You mean to tell me you have never had anal before? Since you brought it up I took that for granted, thinking damn kids these days really are not holding back at all.

Ellie could not help to laught a little at this. "Haha, no we are not! Guys and girls are hardly ever being toghter, even less whitout adults around."

"That changes everything!" Joel said loudly. "We need to take this step by step, warming you up properly! Otherwise it is gonna hurt like hell for you."

Ellie felt a bit releaved by this, it seemed that this old man was gonna make it as easy for her as possible. Maybe this was even a good thing to do even if he would not give her a gun, as she would learn how to deal with this in a good way. Because who know what will happen out there? There is no gurantee that they will make it trought with gangsters and bad cops around. If this old geezer wanted to fuck her I am sure there are plenty of other people out there which would not care about her at all.

"Oh, thank you." Ellie replied looking back with a genuine smile on her face. "So you will make it so it wont hurt?"

"Well, I cant promise that, it being your first time and all. These things usually hurts for most people, but some do like it right from the start."

"So it will hurt some, got it!" Ellie said determined. I can work with that!

"Yeah, but that is not to say you wont like it. Many girls do enjoy it, some even love it." Joel said trying to lift her spirit up.

That sounded strange, if it hurst how can it feel good she thought to her self it did not make sense. "If you say so big dude."

"You can think of it as hard training. It can hurt and be hard, yet feel really good at the same time."

Mmmmh that is true, if that is the case, this wont be bad at all. I really do enjoy the feeling of a days hard work. "If that is true and you are not bullshiting me about this. This can be really good. The only problem is that cant get your dick inside."

"yet! There are 2 ways I can come up with that will help us with that. The first is to suck at my dick lubing it up so i glides easier. The other is for me to use my fingers to loosen you up." Joel says.

Mmmmh, I would really like not having to suck his dick. That does not seem nice at all, plus why would she give him that for free? She knew that guys liked it and Joel is no different. No she was not gonna do that for him. It is better to safe it for another time, when she needed it.

"I think I prefer getting dick in as few parts of me as possible." Ellie said.

Joel looked with a somewhat disapointing look. "well if you say so, but girls usually do it for their own sake as it really helps."

It is clear Joel would really enjoy it and even if it maybe true that it will help, it is worth trying to aviod it. It could always be plan B.

"Good to know, but I like a challange." Ellie replied with a smirk trying to sound tuff.

"As you wish, just say if you change your mind. But let me warn you, once I am inside of you, there is no gurantee I will be able to stop and start over."

This was alitte alarming! What did that even mean? Would he lose control as soon as he entered her? I should see how his fingers feels first and then decided before he would take the final step.

"Okay then, thanks for the warning, but should we not get started?" Ellie said realizing that she have had her butt exposed in the open for quiet some time now. What if Tess or anyone else would walk in on them? That would be really akward.

"Sure." He said as he went down on his knees behind her. He put his finger in his mouth and then proceeded to draw cirles around her rosebud. It was sort of ticklish, until he came to the bullseye. He started to wiggle in his pointy finger and managed to get it inside the first half of it, before her ass tightened up.

"Good" He said try to relax again like before. Ellie flexed the muscles in her hands and gripped the cussion tight as an attempt to relax her ring muscle and it worked. She started to feel how his finger slowly inched its way in side. She started to get quiet hot from this unusual feeling. It did not hurt but it was not feeling any good either, it was just plain weired.

Joel started to move his finger back and forth at a slow pace. As Ellie started to get used to the feeling it became easer and his pace increased. She did not even protest when he added a second finger inside.

"Good girl good!" Joel said encouraging. "Does it feel good?" He asked.

"I am not quiet sure" Ellie said matching the pace of his fingers. "It does not hurt at all, but it feel really weird."

"In a good or a bad way?" Joel pressed on trying to get a clearer awnser.

"In a good way, I think." Ellie replied.

"Great, do you think you are ready to move on? or have you changed your mind about the lubrication part."

"Nah, as I said I think I will manage and as intrigued as I may seem, I´ll try to keep dick out of as many parts of me as possible."

"Too bad" Joel replied "You seem to have talent for this." He continued jokingly.

"Yeah right!" Ellie said rolling her eyes. How can you have talent for this? She was not really doing anything, just sitting there.

Meanwhile as Ellie was pondering this ridiculous compliment Joel had proceeded to position himself so his dick was perfectly aligned with her asshole. Ellie was first made aware of this when she felt his dick once again touch her hole. Looking back over her shoulder she simoustaniously clenshed her backdoor.

"Relax girl" Joel said with a calming voice. "I cant help it, it just happens, there is nothing I can do about it. You will just have to push it in!" Ellie responded in some mild distressed and annoyance.

"Ok I understand kid, but you have to try otherwise this will be much worse for you. I will be fine either way, so I am only trying to help you.

"Help me yeah sure! If you wanted to help me you just give me the gun." Ellie responded.

"Eeh but..." Joel tried to respond before Ellie cut him of.

"So if you really want to help me, just push it inside. I have already told you I cant relax right now."

"As you command, but be prepared this might hurt quiet bad!" Joel said trying his best to make her change her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on writing such as should I detail the enviorment more, focus more on dialouge, more description of the sex, more thoughts during sex, should I include boths prespective or focus on one, is it okay to switch between prespectives between chapters? That kind of questions.
> 
> Do not ask for specific sexuall acts I write this story for my own kink. Maybe if you pay me I could add yours to it if it works in the "plot". 
> 
> I have thought about opening a paterion or something similar if there is interest for it. That will motivate me to actually write more frequently and more consistently. Maybe I will also start doing propper spell checks from the begining ;)


End file.
